1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices, such as sports training equipment, including weight added in amounts and positions calculated to improve the user's strength and conditioning, while maintaining natural and proper swing mechanics.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Various attempts to re-position weight within conventional sports equipment or to add additional weight to such equipment have been made. However, prior to the various inventive embodiments described below, overweighting (weighting beyond the impact axis) has been believed to be undesirable.
Further, attempts have been made to use removable weights added below the hands (i.e. where the equipment is intended to be held by the user). Removable weights make the equipment “clunky” (i.e., susceptible to unwanted vibrations) and are at risk of falling off. Additionally, the necessary modifications to the equipment in order to accept certain removable weight structures are useless in the event that the equipment breaks. Further, the amount of added weight is limited due the exterior nature of the weight. Specifically, by placing weights exterior to the bat structure, the bat become more awkward and clunky, and the weight is susceptible to falling off as additional weight is added. Additionally, the ability of the bat to withstand impact is questionable.
None of the related art devices utilize enough weight in the proper location to be swung by a user to build strength and speed, while maintaining his or her natural swing motions and promoting proper swing mechanics.